mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Kioko
"I know that I shouldn't but sometimes , i help people that come at the flower shop to get flowers for a deceased loved one, I just don't like seeing sad peoples at all" -Kioko to Sanji as she explained her quirk. Kioko is Shuten Doji daughter and an ex member of the ONI Organisation. Appearance Kioko is the youngest daughter of Shuten Doji, she have a quite visible mutation, making her look like an ONI. Her hair is of a whitish greenish and her eyes are pink. Personality Kioko is very sensitive, too sensitive to other people emotions. She wishes everyone to be happy even including her "enemies". She tend to be overall "chill", kind and considerate of others. She is also an expert in lying, manipulation and such. She claim to do it for other people good but it is not sure if it's truely is. Synopsis Before the ONI : Youngest daughter of Doji , her mother died at Chopikaro birth and Doji decided to keep care of her and her sister Usutsuki. Her existence was only known by Hannya and Onikuma. She grew aware that her father was into shady stuff but still overall saw him and loved him as he was a good father for her. Until the start of the fall of the ONI she never took part in their activities. THE FALL OF THE ONI QUESTLINE : Kioko appeared during the fall of the Oni questline when she started to help Tsukiko. When that draw attention to the kids , she tried to use the best of her abilites, including memory manipulation to get out of it. Confronted by the kids, she agreed to help them. Beeing a mole for them and leading them to the ONI Meeting that lead to Hannya capture. She helped the kids take down her father during Doji fight. POST ONI : After the capture of his Father , Kioko continued to live with her sister Yume, continuing to work part-time as a florist and studying psychology. Abilities Quirk: Blessed Child. Her quirk is a mind quirk , extremly sensible to emotions , she is able to calm them , modify memories and create effect similar to blessing to the people she help. Special Moves Modify memory: She can modify/create memories in the mind of people sensible to her quirk. Bless: Kioko is able to make people believe a lot more in themselves, resulting in themselves succeeding more often in their actions. It's often considered as a bless. Free Mind: She is effectively able to remove all effect that would affect the mind of a person, especially mind control effects. Joy: '''She can create joy and happiness in people heart, effectively helping them calm their negative emotions. Trivia *She's effectively one of the only florist in Musutsafu able to take care of blue roses. *She is very good at magic tricks , including coins trick. *She love bubble tea. Quotes * (To Sanji Kyodo) ''”Keep an eye out for Flipside, the Friendly hero!" ' "Don't worry , we already are !"“''